The Darkness Within The Rewrite
by Chinader
Summary: Et si Queudvert n'avait pas dit à Voldemort la cachette des Potter. Et s'il avait prit Harry pour l'amener directement à lui. Premier livre de la trilogie du Prince Des Ténèbres. Traduction de The Darkness Within - The Rewrite de Kurinoone


Voila le premier chapitre de la fic de **Kurinoone** intitulé, **The Darness Within, the Rewrite**. Comme le titre l'indique, c'est la révision de **The Darness Within**. La fic possédait originellement **65** chapitres et elle a réécrit à ce jour **39** chapitres. Beaucoup d'éléments changent entre les deux fics, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas continué le travail qu'avait fait **Cassis Blake** dans la traduction original.

**Kurinoone** tient à préciser que sa fic est inspiré de **A Shattered Prophecy'** de **Project Dark Overlord**.

Evidemment, Harry Potter et tous ses compagnons d'infortune appartiennent à **J.K. Rowling.**

**The Darkness Within -The Rewrite**

**Chapitre Un.**

« Ca donne la chair de poule de voir à quel point il ressemble à James », pensa Lily. Même à un an, Harry, son fils, avait tellement de similitude avec son père. Ses cheveux étaient aussi indisciplinés que ceux de James. Elle avait toujours dit à son mari de faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux mais James avait toujours répondu par un sourire avant de passer sa main dedans, les rendant encore plus désordonné.

« Au moins, il a mes yeux. » pensa Lily avec gratitude, pendant qu'elle regardait l'enfant qui jouait sur ses genoux. Le vert émeraude des yeux d'Harry le rendait encore plus adorable. L'enfant aux cheveux noir de jais était actuellement assis sur les genoux de sa mère, mâchant joyeusement son jouet et regardant régulièrement en direction de la porte.

« Qui est ce que tu attends, mon ange ? » demanda Lily en serrant Harry contre elle.

Elle savait parfaitement qui Harry attendait. C'était pareil chaque soir, aux alentours de sept heure, Harry anticipait avec impatience le retour du travail de son père. Bien sur, pour un enfant ordinaire d'un an, ce n'était pas possible de savoir l'heure mais Harry n'était pas un enfant ordinaire. Pas plus que les parents d'Harry, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient une famille de sorcier.

Comme s'il avait reçu un signal, James arriva, traversant le salon avec un air effrayé, mais quand il vit sa famille, ses yeux noisette s'allumèrent et un sourire monta sur son visage.

« Hey, comment va mon petit bonhomme ? » demanda James pendant qu'il s'avançait vers Lily et qu'il portait un Harry gargouillant de joie devant l'attention de son père.

« James, combien de fois devrais-je te le rappeler ? C'est un garçon, pas un homme. » Réprimanda Lily avec humour.

James haussa les épaules et réplica.

« Garçon, si tu veux… Je ne sais pas. Ca sonne bizarre, comme si je le diminuais. C'est mon petit bonhomme. » Dit-il en câlinant Harry avec affection.

Lily sourit à son mari. À son avis, James ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop paternel vu qu'il n'avait que vingt-trois ans.

Lily s'apprêtait à aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le diner quand un coup sur la porte l'interrompu. James fut instantanément en état d'alerte. Il tendit silencieusement Harry à Lily et sortit sa baguette. Il se dirigea vers la porte et fit geste à Lily d'aller dans l'autre pièce avec Harry. Lily acquiesça et monta rapidement vers la chambre. D'habitude, Lily n'acceptait les ordres de personne, même pas de James, mais depuis que cette prophétie de misère avait été faite, les choses avaient changé drastiquement. Ils avaient du déménager à Godric's Hollow et seulement une poignée de gens savait ou ils étaient. Lily attendit avec appréhension, baguette tenu dans une main tout en portant Harry. Elle aurait jeté un sort sur quiconque qui posait ne fut ce qu'une ombre sur son fils unique.

Elle entendit James murmurer un sort qui lui permettait de voir à travers la porte. Soudainement, la porte était ouverte et Lily pu entendre des rires et une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Elle recommença a respiré elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Les amis de son mari, Sirius et Peter, était dans le salon. Sirius n'avait pas arrêté d'ennuyer Lily pendant leurs années à Poudlard, sans cesse en train de rire avec James tout en l'entrainant dans toute sorte de problème. Bien sur, James n'était pas exactement innocent mais puisque Lily était sa femme maintenant, elle préférait mettre le blâme sur Sirius. Peter était toujours si calme que Lily se demandait parfois comment il pouvait être un Maraudeur.

Remus était le seul avec qui Lily pouvait avoir une conversation intelligente. Elle vit qu'il n'était pas la ce soir et réalisa qu'il avait probablement un "petit problème de fourrure", comme disait si sensiblement Sirius quand il parlait de sa condition de loup-garou.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu passais, Patmol ? » remarqua Lily pendant qu'elle tendait Harry à son parrain, qui l'attrapa avec enthousiasme et le sera aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Il n'y aurait plus rien de marrant, alors. » répondit Sirius pendant qu'il faisait un de ses rires qui sonne comme un aboiement à Harry.

Harry balançait déjà les bras et rigolait aux pitreries de Sirius. Lily regarda avec affection son fils il aimait vraiment son parrain. Peter aussi regardait Sirius et Harry, quand un étrange éclair de regret traversa son visage. Lily se demandait si elle avait imaginé ca, mais elle pouvait presque voir de la peine dans les yeux de Peter.

« Peter, tout va bien ? » demanda-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Peter détourna rapidement le regard et bougea de manière inconfortable, ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard de Lily.

« Ouais, j'ai juste… juste eu une longue journée… c'est tout. » répondit-il doucement.

« Ne me parle pas de longue journée. » dit James. « J'ai eu la plus horrible des journée. »

« Oh, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Sirius, tout en laissant Harry tiré les manches de ses robes noires.

« Ben, avec des attaques qui viennent de la gauche, de la droite et du milieu, il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'on puisse faire avant que tout ne s'effondre. » répondit James.

James adorait être un Auror, même s'il avait admit n'avoir choisis cette carrière que parce que c'était celle de Sirius, mais il était vite arrivé à aimé son rôle de combattant de la lumière.

Pourtant, après que la prophétie sur Harry n'ai été faite, James était vite devenu de plus en plus paranoïaque. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son enfant doive faire face à une telle responsabilité. "Sauvé le monde". C'était son job, pas celui d'Harry. Donc, James étant James, il travaillait jour et nuit pour éliminer les forces de Voldemort. Mais ca devenait de plus en plus stressant, Voldemort ayant à chaque fois un coup d'avance sur les Auror.

Sirius avait l'air découragé par l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Sirius, Remus, James et Peter étaient tous Aurors mais James était le plus concentré sur la guerre. Il voulait en terminer de sorte que son fils puisse avoir une vie normale.

Lily soupira et souleva Harry et le balança tendrement, l'emmenant en haut dans sa chambre. Elle le plaça ensuite sur son lit et essaya une fois de plus d'arrangé ses cheveux mais la futile tentative les rendit plus désordonné encore.

« Tu peux croire que c'est drôle maintenant, Harry, mais crois moi, quand tu seras plus grand, arranger tes cheveux ne seras plus du tout amusant. » dit Lily pendant que le petit garçon aux cheveux couleur de jais essayait d'attraper les doigts de sa mère pendant qu'elle secouait gentiment sa tête. Lily partit et laissa son garçon jouer dans son lit.

Elle descendait les escaliers quand elle réalisa soudainement que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait entendu mais plutôt le manque de son. Les trois hommes dans le salon étaient mortellement silencieux. Ce simple fait était étrange vu que Sirius était parmi eux. Lily sortit rapidement sa baguette et inspira un grand coup. Ce qu'elle vu en entrant dans la pièce la hantera pour le restant de sa vie. Sur le sol se trouvait James avec une flaque grandissante de sang prés de sa tête. Une bouteille cassée de Whisky Pur Feu reposait pas loin de lui. Sirius était sur le dos, complètement inconscient.

Oh, mon Dieu !... James… James ! »

Lily se rua vers son mari, oubliant complètement la troisième personne qui était dans la pièce. Si Lily avait fait attention à lui, se tenant debout a coté de la porte, elle aurait pu stopper la tragédie qui prenait place. Pendant que Lily se ruait vers James, Peter se plaça derrière elle et attaqua avant qu'elle ne puisse rejoindre son mari.

« Stupefix ! »

Lily tomba, inconsciente avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Peter respira en tremblant pendant qu'il regardait autours de lui ses anciens amis, tous allongé sur le sol, blessé et trahis par leur propre ami. Il essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il était sur que s'il n'avait pas posé un sortilège silencieux sur la porte, Lily aurait été capable d'entendre son cœur battant dans sa poitrine plus fort que le bruit de la bouteille se brisant pendant qu'il attaquait James et Sirius.

Il lança un autre regard plein de regret à ses amis et puis monta les escaliers, faisant maladroitement son chemin vers la chambre de Harry répétant sans cesse dans sa barbe "Pardonne-moi, Harry… Pardon James… Sirius, je suis désolé."

Il n'avait jamais imaginé en arrivé aussi loin. Il avait espéré que James ou Sirius ou même Lily aurait été capable de l'arrêter. Mais vu qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de trahison, et encore moins a ce qu'il les attaque et kidnappe Harry, il y était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas faire ca mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et trouva Harry endormi et serrant contre lui son Hippogriffes en peluche. Peter observa l'enfant endormi et sentit un horrible sentiment de culpabilité le traversé. Il allait amener l'enfant vers sa mort. Harry n'avait qu'un an. C'était juste un bébé.

Peter repensa à ce qu'il avait ressentit quand Harry était né. Il était tout aussi heureux de la naissance d'Harry que le reste des Maraudeurs. Mais une fois que la prophétie avait été dévoilée, les choses avaient changé. La prophétie désignait cet enfant comme celui qui allait faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Peter savait à quel point Lord Voldemort était puissant, personne ne pouvait le stopper, personne n'avait une chance devant lui. Lord Voldemort allait gagner cette guerre et une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, Peter aurait des pouvoirs plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Le garçon devait partir. Se convainquant qu'il n'agissait que pour sa propre survie, il souleva Harry et le porta en dehors de la pièce. Il se dépêcha de descendre et sans lancer un seul regard au trois corps allongé sur le sol, Peter ouvrit la porte et quitta Godric's Hollow pour toujours.

Xxx

Peter couru jusqu'à la limite anti-transplanage placé sur le cottage et transplana jusqu'au repaire de son Seigneur. Son maitre l'attendant, entouré de seulement deux membres de son cercle intérieur. Les mains tremblantes, Peter plaça Harry sur une pierre aux pieds de Voldemort. Aussi surprenant que ca puisse être, Harry était toujours en train de dormir et ne remua même pas. Peter tomba rapidement à genoux et rampa vers Voldemort, embrassant le bas de ses robes avant de parler d'une voix basse et tremblante.

« Maitre, j'ai fais ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire. Voici Harry. »

Voldemort tourna son cruel regard écarlate vers l'enfant endormi et un air satisfait apparu sur son visage. C'était un homme attirant, avec de longs cheveux noirs et un beau visage. La seule chose qui montrait le vrai monstre en lui était la paire d'yeux rouge diabolique qui semblait bruler tous ceux qui avait l'audace de le regarder. Il tourna ses yeux d'Harry et regarda la silhouette recroquevillé de son espion Mangemort.

« Lève toi, Peter, tu as fait du bon travail. Pour une fois, tu n'as pas tout fait échouer et tu a réellement compléter une tache. » Il regarda le pitoyable homme se lever en tremblant, marmonnant sa gratitude et répétant sans cesse a quel point il était un Seigneur plein de grâce. « Assez!» Le cri de Voldemort fit instantanément taire Peter. « Bella, lève le garçon et laisse moi observé de prés le gosse ! »

Bella passa devant la silhouette silencieuse de Lucius et souleva Harry du sol froid. Elle le mit en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort observa l'enfant en détails. Les enfants le dégoutaient dans l'ensemble. Il n'avait pas oublié comment les enfants l'avait raillé et ridiculisé dans cet horrible orphelinat qui était son passé. Cet enfant, pourtant, l'attirait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Voldemort pouvait sentir l'aura magique puissante qui semblait entourer le garçon. Il était exceptionnel, il n'y avait pas de doute que si Voldemort avait laissé l'enfant vivre, le gosse des Potter aurait eu des pouvoirs capable de rivaliser les siens.

« Quel gaspillage de pouvoir, » pensa Voldemort.

Il sortit sa baguette et entendit les trois Mangemorts présent retenir leurs respirations. Il se sourit à lui même. Il allait prendre plaisir à détruire celui _destiné_ à être sa chute.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la tête d'Harry juste au moment ou l'enfant ouvrit ses yeux couleurs émeraude et regarda innocemment vers Voldemort. Il y eu une incantation murmuré et une soudaine lumière verte remplis la vue de chacun. Peter ferma les yeux justes avant que le sort ne soit prononcé, mais il pouvait quand même sentir le vert pénétrer ses pupilles fermée.

"Désolé, Harry" fut tout ce qu'il pu penser, alors que la lumière aveuglante c'était éteinte et avait plongé tout le monde dans les ténèbres une fois de plus.

Xxx


End file.
